


Spying an Info Broker (Izaya X Reader... possibly lemon? =D)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: you were sent to Ikuburkro by your boss to spy a certain info broker and collect information but something about the info broker is strange (Izaya X reader) (lemon might be involved  ;p)





	Spying an Info Broker (Izaya X Reader... possibly lemon? =D)

**(Hiya! So this is going to be my first Izaya X reader story. I must remind you that you don't have to use yourself. You can use your OC or something like that. E/c means example color which means it doesn't have to be your favorite color, it can be like for an example: pink bow, blue eyes, green car, etc. y/n means your name and y/f/n means your full name and y/f means your favorite. Anyways enjoy the story!)**

It was supposed to be your peaceful evening at your comfy, warm home, drinking y/f tea. You were watching y/f show, laughing, crying, both, or just having a blank expression (depending on the show) as you were sitting on your e/c recliner while wrapped in your e/c fuzzy blanket. All peaceful, quiet, and cozy while no care in the world. Sitting by your cat or dog (whichever you prefer, you can also pick both). It was freezing cold outside before you got back home from your job, you were very tired after a long day at work. You were undercover in some gang to get some information, almost got shot to death, but you're glad that you're home after that. THEN... your phone ring which you groan and picked up your damn phone (XD hehe I feel like adding damn there) and you answer your phone. "Gah... hello?" you answered, trying to not sound irritated.

"Oh hello y/n, it sounds like I was interrupting something" it was your boss.

"What? No, you didn't interrupt anything sir" you said, lying through your teeth as he did interrupt you...... he interrupted your favorite show!

"Ok wonderful, I need you to fly to somewhere," he said.

what!? You don't wanna fly to somewhere you most likely never been to but you don't want to be fired..... "Oh sure sir, to where?" you asked him.

"To Ikebukuro in Japan" he said.

Wow japan! That sounds wonderful! You thought he was going to make you go somewhere lame but in a different country sounds wonderful... even though there some places you rather go but japan sounds wonderful, you do have enough money to go to some places but you rather not waste it and have your trip pay whenever you have a job to do. "Really?! Of course sir" you said, trying not to sound to excited.

"Wonderful but you do understand this isn't just a vacation... This is a business trip... right?" he asked. "Of course I do, I'm just trying to blend in like a tourist. You know?" you said.

You can hear your boss groan through the phone and mumbles something that you couldn't understand. "Look just complete your job" he said.

"And.... that is?" you said, not knowing what your suppose to do.

"look up information on a certain person" he said.

"That's it?" you said, normally you'll go on to more dangerous jobs than this but one person? That's new. "Ok... what's the catch?" you said, raising a brow.

"Oh... this person... he's very skilled and could be.... Well let's say it won't be pretty" he said.

Hah! He still doesn't sound that hard, he sounds like any person the boss assigned me to get information or something like that "and y/n.... Don't get cocky now.... You'll get pay after you complete job" he said.

"Understood sir and one more question... who is this person I am supposed to get information out of?" you said.

"Izaya Orihara... now your flight will start next week" and with that, he ended the call.

Well, at least you have a week before flying to Ikebukuro which is great! Because you can relax for a week before heading to a place you never been. Oh this will be fun indeed and maybe after you complete the job, you could explore the place.

**(sorry if this is bad, I hope you enjoy the story and this was my first X reader story)**


End file.
